


The Dream Eater

by snarkydame



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Rescue Mission, youkai causing trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkydame/pseuds/snarkydame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <em>nue</em> brings nightmares.  The <em>baku</em> devours them.</p><p>Kaname just knows that something is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream Eater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcrossing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossing/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Natsume Yuujinchou. No infringement is intended, nor is any profit being made.

* * * * *

 

The trees were heavy with cicadas. Their song lent a strange solidity to the air – Kaname felt it like a curtain brushing past him, every time he moved.

He hitched the bag a little higher on his shoulder. Even under the trees, in the green-gold shade, the heat was a physical thing. His shirt stuck to his skin under the bag's strap.

He shook the heat-haze out of his eyes and walked a little faster. The shadows looked a little deeper, the golden light in the trees a little more evening-bronze. It would be dark before they made it back to the Fujiwaras'.

He clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to break into a run. The trail was rough, and he didn't know the way from here.

Ahead of him, keeping well out of reach but always just close enough for him to sense, he could almost see the shadow of what was probably the _baku._

If it was something else, something that was taking advantage of the fact that he couldn't see it clearly, Ponta would just have to eat it, quickly.

 

* * *

 

It hadn't taken long for him to notice something was wrong with Natsume. Lately, he often found himself watching him, waiting for those moments when Natsume's reserve loosened into something warmer and more honest. Or for the stiff shoulders and wary glances that meant Natsume had  _youkai_ trouble again. 

This seemed like the later. Natsume was . . . shadowed. His eyes were haunted, and his practiced mask of contentment was slipping – even Kitamoto looked concerned, and Kaname had seen Nishimura trying to feel his forehead for signs of fever.

Kaname caught up with him on the way home – Natsume gave a start so violent he almost fell when he came up behind him, and that more than anything gave Kaname pause. Natsume  _always_ noticed him.

His fingers tightened over Natsume's sleeve. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Where's Ponta?" Surely, if something was after Natsume, the cat should be here protecting him.

It took a moment for him to realize that Natsume was holding himself on the edge of flight, staring at him with a wariness he'd never had directed at him before. He let go of Natsume's sleeve with a suddenness that rocked him back on his heels.

Natsume blinked. His eyes seemed to focus, and he looked less likely to run. "Tanuma. Sorry, you startled me." The smile that he forced over his face actually hurt to see.

"What is it?" he asked again, feeling that old frustration welling up. It got darker every time he found Natsume like this – hurting, and trying to hide it. Because Kaname couldn't see what Natsume saw. He couldn't help. Couldn't understand.

But Natsume's smile had gentled into something hesitant, but real. "I haven't been sleeping," he said. He swallowed, raised his chin like he was steeling himself for something, and continued: "I've been dreaming. Nightmares," he said.

Kaname had a sudden urge to brush Natsume's hair back from his eyes. He tucked his hands into his pockets instead. His fingers were trembling.

"Is it something I can help with?" he asked. He ran through the list of  _youkai_ he knew about in his head – surely there were a few that could cause nightmares.

Natsume looked startled, and a little frightened, as he did every time Kaname offered to help. "They're only nightmares," he said. "I've had worse."

But it had been a long time since Kaname had seen him look so . . . weary. 

Kaname let himself take his hands out of his pockets. His fingers had stopped trembling – his hand was steady when he thumped Natsume's shoulder. "I need to talk to Ponta," he said cheerfully, steering Natsume back to the road. "You don't mind, do you?"

 

* * *

 

The cicadas were falling silent. The forest was dark now, and only the thinnest remnants of daylight lingered beyond the trees. Kaname strained to feel the _baku_ 's presence. If he had half the power Natsume did . . . But they were surely almost to the road. He could find his own way from here. It was so late . . . and he was only slowing the _baku_ down.

"Please," he said aloud. His voice scratched at his throat, and the air was warm on his tongue, tasting of honeysuckle.

"Please," he said again. "Go on ahead. Madara- _sama_ is waiting for you."

He thought the  _baku_ might have paused. But than he had an impression of agreement and of speed, and the  presence was gone.

 

* * *

 

Touko-san offered tea, clearly pleased that Natsume had brought a friend back from school with him. Natsume just looked torn between embarrassment and gratitude, as he usually did. 

Ponta was sitting on the desk in Natsume's room. Just for an instant, meeting his eyes, Kaname thought he saw something far more impressive than a fat, foolish cat. Something closer to the powerful  _ ayakashi _ he claimed to be.

But Ponta hopped down and waddled over to them, as arrogant and ridiculous as ever. "Did you bring up dumplings?" he demanded, jabbing at Natsume's foot, claws out.

"No, you fat thing," he answered. Kaname could hear the fond exasperation. "You can wait for dinner like the rest of us."

Ponta's ears went flat with offense, and his eyes narrowed. "Touko-san will have dumplings for me," he said, petulance in every line of his body. He stalked out the door, giving Kaname an unreadable look as he passed. "I'll be back when I've been satisfied."

 

* * *

 

The breeze was cooler under the open sky, but only just. Kaname stopped at the edge of the road, getting his bearings. 

Even the stars seemed less crisp in the early autumn sky, but they were bright still, and the lights of the town beckoned clearly. Kaname squinted, looking at them. 

There was a bit of darkness smudging a portion of the light – a small, dark cloud that seemed to hover in place. Even from here, the sight of it sent an unnatural chill through him. Kaname held his breath, wishing he could see more clearly. 

"There," he said. "I know you're there." He settled his bag more firmly over his shoulder, and began to run.

 

* * *

 

Kaname watched him closely, but Natsume seemed more at ease than he'd been in days. They were sprawled out on the floor for hours, doing homework. Talking. Natsume even laughed, once.

Perhaps, he thought, it really was just nightmares. Surely, after everything he'd seen, Natsume could be excused a few bad dreams.

But as evening went on, the edge crept back into Natsume's voice. His responses came slower. He was leaning his head back against the wall now. 

"I'm tired," he said suddenly, then shook his head and sat up. "I'm sorry, Tanuma, to be such poor company."

Kaname felt like shaking him, for thinking he had to play the host for him. "You are never poor company," he said firmly, and moved to sit beside him. "Should I go?" He wanted to take the offer back as soon as he made it – he didn't want to leave Natsume alone.

"No, you should stay here tonight," Ponta said from the doorway, muffling the words around the dumpling in his mouth.

Both Kaname and Natsume started, Natsume nearly as badly as he had on the road. His cheeks flushed. 

"Why would you say that, Nyanko- _ sensei _ ? Kaname wouldn't want. . ."

"Yes, all right," he said over him. He'd surprised himself, even. But it seemed important somehow that he'd be here.

"I'll just call my father," he said, standing to pull his phone from his pocket. He knew if he looked over, Natsume would try to change his mind. So he only looked at Ponta as he stepped out to make the call. 

The cat looked up at him, half a dumpling bulging in his cheek. His eyes were sharp, and somehow very old.

He could hear Natsume arguing with Ponta from the hallway, and it hurt a little, to think Natsume didn't want him here, even though he knew the objections were more instinct than true feeling, old habits of self-protection and self-defense. 

He knew that. 

His father had no objection to his staying with a friend, only asking if he felt all right. Kaname reassured him, and tucked his phone away. 

When he went back in Natsume looked defeated, and Ponta, smug. 

"I need to talk to you about my servant," the cat said, flicking an ear at Kaname.

"Nyanko- _ sensei _ !" But Natsume started coughing after his outburst, and both Kaname and Ponta turned in concern at the harsh sound. A hot flush spread high on Natsume's cheeks, and his shoulders shook as he suppressed the cough. 

"Are you all right?" Somehow, Kaname was kneeling in front of Natsume, hands on either side on his face. They both froze, eyes wide, before they broke apart. Kaname sat down hard, feeling shaky. 

"Yes, fine," Natsume's cheeks were red with embarrassment now – Kaname's too, he feared. He could feel the heat of it.

Behind him, he heard Ponta snicker.

 

* * *

 

It seemed farther to the Fujiwaras' house than it should have. He couldn't hear his shoes on the road as he ran, only his own labored breaths. 

It was clear now that the cloud hung over the house, and only over the house. The rest of the sky was clear, but for the ever present haze from the heat.

He wondered if the  _ baku  _ had reached Natsume in time. If Madara- _ sama _ had been able to hold the  _ nue _ off long enough for it to get to them.

He wondered what the  _ baku _ could do against this  _ nue _ , that Natsume's guardian could not.

Despite that heat, the sweat running down Kaname's sides felt icy, and he knew he was afraid.

 

* * *

 

Natsume fell asleep despite himself. Kaname could tell he was fighting it. But eventually, his eyes closed, and stayed closed. 

Kaname tucked him into the futon, and sat cross-legged beside him, looking expectantly at Ponta.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What can I do?"

The cat had settled on Natsume's chest, and was staring intently down into his face. "I have a suspicion," he said. "Tonight will tell."

"What can I do?" Kaname repeated. He would not just sit by and watch, whatever this was about. Natsume was important to him.

"If I am right," Ponta said, "then I'll need you to run an errand for me."

But Kaname was standing now – he didn't remember getting to his feet. There was something threatening in the air, something focused on Natsume, and Kaname made himself stand between them though he could see no one, and nothing, in the room.

Natsume whimpered in his sleep.

"Ah," Ponta said, but he wasn't Ponta anymore, not that silly cat. Kaname looked over, startled by the rumble of Madara- _ sama _ 's voice – he couldn't see him anymore, only feel the immensity of his presence.

"I was right, then. You are poaching,  _ nue _ . He is my prey."

Something brushed past Kaname, a silken, nearly insubstantial touch of otherworldly fur, and then the presences were gone, the threat and Madara- _ sama _ both.

Kaname took a stance over Natsume, fists clenched. Natsume's breathing eased, though his brows were furrowed still. Kaname did not stop looking at his face until Madara- _ sama _ came back.

Which he did in a matter of moments, in another invisible rush of silk and power. And then Ponta was there, curled at Natsume's side, eyes mere slits of reflective pupils.

"I drove it off," the cat growled. "But even I do not eat nightmares. It will be back tomorrow night."

Kaname sank down, letting his knees shake as they wanted. When he was safely on the floor he asked his question.

"What was it?" It had felt . . . like oil, seeping dark and viscous through the air.

"That was  _ nue _ ," Ponta said. "It has cunning, of sorts. A knack for hiding. I could not sense it clearly before. A  _ nue . . . _ brings nightmares." He paused. Kaname didn't think he realized how closely he was pressing to Natsume.

"Those kinds of nightmares can kill."

Kaname swallowed. Even in the dark, he could tell that Natsume was too pale. The fevered flush on his cheeks was a dark stain against his skin.

"How do we stop it?"

Ponta hissed in frustration. "I can not leave Natsume alone.  _ Nue _ will not return until after sundown tomorrow, but if I leave, the nightmares he left behind will have no barrier. And my servant will not survive another dose."

That was not something Kaname could allow himself to think about. He shoved the thought away like poison.

"You'll have to go," Ponta said. He sounded disgusted at the prospect, and Kaname could not honestly blame him. He was at a disadvantage dealing with  _ youkai _ . 

The cat left Natsume's side with obvious reluctance, and hauled himself up to the top of the desk. He gathered pen and paper, and drew an awkward map.

"Here," he said, barely intelligible around the pen in his mouth, "there is a cave, beside a pond so clear you can see your shadow on the bottom. There is a  _ baku _ there. It looks . . . " Ponta spat the pen out and grimaced. "It looks ridiculous, but that hardly matters, because you won't see it anyway. It will be reluctant – it is very old, and very stubborn. But bring it a gift, and tell it Madara- _ sama _ requires it to come here. Tell it . . . my servant will return its name, if it comes."

Kaname didn't question. He'd never heard of a  _ baku _ . Or of a  _ nue _ , for that matter. But the effect of the latter was obvious, and if Ponta thought this  _ baku _ would help . . .

"What sort of gift?" he asked.

"Something simple," the cat said, "but powerful. One of the books in your father's library – something old."

His father would notice. But he would forgive him. 

"All right," he said, already deciding which books to pull out first. He was halfway to his feet when Ponta stopped him. 

"Wait until daylight," he said. "The  _ nue _ knows you were here – it might decide to go after you on the road, since he can not reach his target here."

Kaname settled back down. The need to be up and on his way tugged one way, and the need to stay at Natsume's side another. The struggle tightened his chest.

The cat shifted uncomfortably. "Early, though. Leave as soon as it's light. It will be a long walk to the  _ baku _ 's cave."

 

* * *

 

By the time he reached the Fujiwaras' house he was sucking in breaths like a race horse, and it felt like he was hardly getting any air at all. He was weaving on his feet.

The cloud over the house was wavering, shreds of darkness drifting away. They paled as they drifted, until Kaname couldn't see them at all. That black, oily presence felt thinner too. He could feel the  _ baku _ tearing at it – to his astonishment, it felt like Ponta's comment about eating nightmares had been meant literally. 

The need to see Natsume for himself was imperative, but he couldn't knock at Touko- _ san _ 's door like this. He made himself stand still until he could breathe properly again, until he could stand straight.

It took an excruciatingly long time.

"Tanuma- _ kun _ ," Touko- _ san _ exclaimed, seeing him at the door. "What is the matter?" She looked alarmed, but more because of the hour, he thought, than because of his appearance.

"I'm sorry, Touko- _ san _ ," he said. "I'm supposed to study with Natsume again tonight. Did he mention it?" It was a weak excuse, and he shifted his weight anxiously, but Touko- _ san _ didn't seem to notice.

"He went upstairs right after dinner. He seemed . . . " The look she sent over her shoulder to the stairs was so full of worried love it made Kaname heart ache. Natsume  _ must _ be all right, he thought. The  _ baku  _ must have come in time.

Touko- _ san _ seemed to have made a decision. "Go on up, Tanuma- _ kun _ . I'm sure he will be happy to see you."

He strained to remember his manners, and took his shoes off at the door. He made himself take the stairs at a reasonable pace.

The  _ baku _ was still there. He could feel it, a contented sort of shadow at the bottom of the futon. Scraps of that oily presence lingered too, but they were steadily diminishing. The  _ baku _ was devouring them.

Ponta was lying on Natsume's chest, feet tucked up beneath him. He was purring, loudly and off key.

Kaname knelt beside the futon. Natsume was still too pale, but his face was calm now. His eyes opened slowly.

For a long time he looked at Kaname as if he did not see him, and Kaname felt a shiver of fear at the thought. 

But then awareness seeped back into Natsume's eyes, and warmth, and recognition, and Kaname felt the tightness in his chest ease.

"Go back to sleep," he said, as a fierce gladness wrapped around his heart. "I'll explain it all in the morning." Greatly daring, he leaned down and brushed a kiss, featherlight, across Natsume's cheek. "Have good dreams," he said. 

Natsume's eyes flew wide, meeting his. They were full of startled questions, and Kaname felt the dread gathering deep in his stomach. "Go back to sleep," he repeated, trying to hide the way his voice shook.

Then he had to catch his breath, feeling like he'd just run another couple of miles, because Natsume's eyes were closing, trustingly, and Natsume's hand was warmly, firmly, holding his.

 

_ fin _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Information on the _Nue_ and the _Baku_.


End file.
